dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man vs Ness
Mega Man vs Ness is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description Finnmcmissilecar vs Sharon Shing Huang! The Blue Bomber and Ness meet in a battle to determine who advances to the Quarter Finals. Cast votes below! Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight 'WILY CASTLE ' The moon shone down over Wily’s Castle as Mega Man approached the front door. As he began charging up a shot to blast the door off its hinges, a burst of fire appeared in front of him, causing him to halt the assault. The figure of a boy in a red cap was visible in the smoke, and as the figure dusted himself off, he turned to face the Blue Bomber. Assuming Ness to be an associate of Dr. Wily, Mega Man charged up another beam of energy. Ness noticed this and ran right at his foe. 'Here we go! ' Just as Mega Man fired, Ness jumped into the air and cast a PK Fire, which lightly singed Mega Man’s armour, but that’s all it really did. Mega Man jumped into the air and knocked Ness out of the sky with his Flame Sword. Ness landed hard, but gathered himself quickly as Mega Man sent a Hard Knuckle his way. He rolled away and grabbed Mega Man as he landed before throwing him to the ground, scorching him more with his PK Fire. Before the Blue Bomber could counter, Ness began shocking him with PK sparks from his outstretched hands before spiking him to the ground. Mega Man collapsed in a heap and Ness approached once more. As Ness attempted to grapple Mega Man again, he received a smack in the face with a robotic arm, which was followed up by an onslaught of bullets fired from the Mega Buster hitting him from multiple angles. Mega Man then charged up another Charge Shot, but this time, Ness waited. As the Charge Shot was fired, Ness used his PSI Magnet to absorb the attack, healing himself in the process. Ness then launched a PK Thunder at Mega Man, who countered with his Leaf Shield. Mega Man then fired the leaves at Ness, who swiftly dodged, but landed directly in front of Mega Man, who quickly grabbed hold of him and threw him down, then blasted him with his Flame Blast, sending Ness flying.Frustrated, Ness charged up a PK Thunder and directed it into himself, launching himself at Mega Man, who slid out of the way of the attack and threw two Metal Blades at Ness, who smacked them back with his bat. The Blue Bomber jumped and avoided them, and Ness used a PK Flash, which slowly made its way towards the incoming Mega Man. Mega Man dodged the attack barely and dropped a Hard Knuckle onto Ness’ head, throwing him off balance long enough for Mega Man to fire a Crash Bomber onto him. The bomb detonated and created a large explosion, and when the smoke subsided, all that was left was Ness’ trophy, flipped onto its side. Before Mega Man could check his ammunition supply, he was teleported away in a blinding light, leaving Ness’ trophy without an owner. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Mega Man!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel